


Out There

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Minor cameo from Demyx, Rambly thoughts from Ienzo, post kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 00:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Not even the rush of townsfolk can quiet the bombardment of thoughts that tackle Ienzo’s mind. He’ll never be free from the guilt will he? He’ll never go a day, a second without his conscious bringing back horrid memories; actions.He’s lucky no one recognizes him.[Or: Ienzo goes for a walk through town and can’t seem to focus on his surroundings.]





	Out There

Ienzo is practically banned from entering the labs today. His recent collapse from overwork and poor self-maintenance finally convinced Even that he was in dire need of a break. And not just one day off, oh no. A whole  _ week _ . Seven days. One hundred and sixty-eight hours.

To start his weeklong break, Ienzo decides to explore. He dresses as casually as he can (for he highly doubts the citizens would want any  _ scientists _ around) and heads towards the market. 

The morning rush is brutal. Market stalls are abundant with goods and shoppers. So many shoppers. So many  _ people. _

The population had been steadily growing after Kingdom Hearts was sealed—after the War. With so many Heartless and Nobodies meeting their fate to the Keyblade, many people were coming back, recompleted. 

It unnerves him. 

Many didn’t recognize him as the child taken in by Ansem the Wise. The child who would frequent the Gardens and Main Square alone, unsupervised; who would often have an exasperated Even at his heels. 

The child who would sneak into the corridor of cells and peek through them, apathetic eye meeting empty gazes. Piercing cries and wails that would follow him as he walked past every cell, unperturbed.

Did those people come back recompleted, too? 

Or were they too broken?

A crash startles him out from his thoughts. There’s a commotion nearby after heavy equipment tumbled off a stand. Nothing to worry about. Ienzo hastens out of the way.

He wanders past the market and to the less populated areas. There’s so much to see and do, but he needs a break; and needs to be alone. His focus is not all there, mind too muddled with unnecessary thoughts.

Muscle memory kicks in and soon his legs are walking down a familiar route. There were many rumors back then about a little ghost boy haunting the fountains. People would catch a small glimpse, but he was gone within a blink of their eyes—only to appear behind them, watching them with a dead eye.

Ienzo chuckles. Even as a child he liked to have a little fun. The fountains were the perfect place to practice his illusion magic. Unsuspecting couples were his favorite targets. He wasn’t too comfortable with having the apprentices know about his abilities. He was especially wary of Even’s keen eye to the unseen. So to the fountains he went to explore his growing powers. Of course, Ienzo never went too far with his targets. 

No, the ones he did have to be a little cruel to were the subjects kept in those cells. Many were in such pain that he couldn’t help but give them a glimmer of  <strike>nonexistent</strike> hope. Or he’d conjure a familiar face for them to speak and hold on to as their minds spiraled into the Darkness; and as their hearts followed soon after.

The thoughts that he had as a child...Ienzo still remembers them. How they scared him so. The loss of his parents, although a fragmented memory, left him feeling hollow. It wasn’t the actual loss that changed him, for he hardly had any memory of his dear parents. No, it was the brutal slap of reality: Death waited for no one. Gave no one a second chance. People came and went, many too preoccupied with their self-interests to give others a second glance. One must fend for themselves. The kind hearted were bound to be taken advantage of…

Ienzo was just a child, but these thoughts plagued him daily...So, he strengthened his mind and lived a life of practicality; of science and facts; of self-interest and indifference.

...Overhearing about the workings of the Heart, and about extracting the Light and Darkness from one’s Heart—it all fascinated little Ienzo. He thought that by participating with that research he could finally understand people’s intentions.

Understand what made people ‘good’ and ‘bad’.

...But all he experienced was a tragedy. A tragedy he willingly took part in. A tragedy he must live with for the rest of his life.

Lord Ansem may have forgiven him, but honestly? Ienzo was a wretched soul to begin with. Whether he was a child or an adult, it mattered not. His Heart had always been stained. He may have helped with the stopping of Xehanort, but what of those subjects from the cells? The wicked shall not go unpunished...

Ienzo didn’t deserve this third chance in life. Not when those poor souls couldn’t have theirs...

The sound of water pattering onto stone meets him before the cool mist does. The sound gradually grows as he walks further into the hall. A staircase up and there it is. The fountains. In all its pastel beauty. He leans onto the stone wall and wills his mind to be quiet. 

It seems to work, the sound of rushing water shooting towards the sky and cascading down, slapping the stone. A distracting hum. And pretty to look at. It’s continuous. Hypnotic. Calming.

He’s not sure how much time passes, but soon his ears are picking out a soft melody. The stringed notes glide lethargically blending well with the fountains’ noise.

Without meaning to Ienzo scans for the musician. They couldn’t be too far—oh! Right there. On the fountain’s second platform, is—

“Demyx!” 

Ienzo’s not sure why he’s hurrying over to the other. He’s up and over the platforms in just seconds, getting wet in the process. 

Once he has the guitarist in sight, Ienzo freezes. Just  _ what _ is he doing? 

_ A simple ‘hello’ will suffice,  _ he thinks as he treads lightly across the wet platform. 

Demyx is seated at the back, the small area he has occupied dry. Orbs of water bob this way and that, dancing along the lethargic melody. The former Nobody’s expression kept at a neutral as he keeps his head low, eyes on his stringed instrument.

Ienzo realizes he doesn’t really  _ know  _ this man. His only knowledge coming from his Nobody’s life—which, to put plainly, were not very...nice opinions.

Demyx raises his eyes then, meeting Ienzo’s. The music stops, and Ienzo feels his stomach swoop. 

The brunet’s neutral expression breaks into something more familiar. “Zexion!—or, I guess it’s Ienzo now? How’ve ya been, man?” Demyx’s grin eases Ienzo’s anxiety, but brings a new sort of jitters.

“I’m doing well, thank you,” he looks looks away from those green eyes, “And you?”

“Alive and kickin’ it back!”

Ienzo feels himself smiling back. “That’s good to hear. I heard you playing, which is how I found you.” He hopes his skittishness isn’t too obvious. Ienzo’s realizing what the ‘fish out of water’ phrase means now.

“Oh that? It’s an original score. A work in progress, though. Still haven’t gotten the second verse down, and it’s still missing that  _ zing _ , ya know?”

Ienzo chuckles. “That makes sense. The melody didn’t seem to be going anywhere for a while.”

“ _ Wow _ , talk about  _ rude _ ,” Demyx scoffs, grin still in place. “Still a wise guy, eh?”

Ienzo laughs, covering his mouth to muffle the unexpected sound, his hand, he notices, is shaking.  _ Why am I nervous? This is  _ Demyx  _ for goodness sake! _

Demyx eyes him for a bit—and Ienzo can’t help but feel so  _ exposed _ .

The musician raises to his feet. “Actually, I’m kinda hungry,” his sitar dematerializes, leaving bubbles in its place. “You’re from this world, right? Mind showing me around?”

Ienzo blinks, dumbly. “Well,” he’s feeling bashful all of a sudden. “I  _ am  _ from here, but I’m as unfamiliar to this world as you are to be honest.” He scratches the back of his head, self-consciously wondering how much of a fool he must seem. Back in the castle Ienzo exudes confidence, and he can go on and on talking when prompted to. But outside the castle’s walls? Goodness, he’s got much to learn—especially with how much the world has  _ changed. _

He hears Demyx hum, and then he’s standing right by Ienzo. “Well, wanna be my exploring buddy? It’ll be like recon, but without the shady stuff!”

“That…” Ienzo’s at a loss for words for some reason; and he leans back from the other’s sudden closeness.

(He wonders what his childhood would’ve been like had he had a ‘buddy’ like Demyx.)

“That sounds like fun.”

Anything to take his mind off.

**Author's Note:**

> Hunchback of Nortre Dame musical inspired the ‘wicked shall not go unpunished’. Sounds cool.
> 
> the title ‘Out There’ came from the musical too. One of my favorites.


End file.
